paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Paw Patrol Pup
It was an average day on the camping trip. Ryder then heard something moving in the spooky cave the pups were to afraid to enter, so himself and all of the pups went in at once. They heard a gasp and silence followed. Chase: Wh-Who's there?! ???: Pl-Please don't h-hurt me... The voice said scared. The voice didn't know what was going on, but her voice sounded scratchy like something was in it on her stomach and lungs. Ryder: Don't worry little pup. We won't hurt you. How long have you been in this cave? ???: Three weeks without food or water. My brother tried to help me but failed to succeed. He left to go find our daddy, but hasn't come back yet. They heard a growl at the cave entrance and they all turned. It was a beautiful tall elegant wolf pup who's eyes sparkled like lightning crashing down. ???: Get away from my sister, mutts. *Barks* Chase: Who you callin' a mutt, Hot Shot?! *Growls* ???: Do you wanna go, stupid?! Chase: Lets GO! *Growling* Skye: Stop you two stupid fur balls! Chase and ???: This isn't your fight! Skye: *Backs away slowly.* ???: *Bites Chases neck* Chase: *Blood gushes out but still fights back.* ???: Panther Stop! You don't need to do this! ??? (Panther): There gonna hurt you though, Sphinx! ??? (Sphinx): Did you realize who your fighting yet? CHASE YOU DUMB DINGALIG OF AN EXCUSE OF A *Coughs* BROTHER!! Chase: How do you know my name? Panther: Sorry Chase. *Sphinx stares Panther down, like she wants him to do something.* Let me heal you, shall I? *Looks at Sphinx scared* Zuma: You can heal dude?! Awesome bwah! Rubble and Rocky: Cool! Ryder: Now Rubble would you mind getting the rock off of the pup in the cave that's mysteriously howling in pain? Rubble: No, I wouldn't mind at all. After Panther healed Chase, Skye went over to Rocky and helped him drill a tiny hole in the wall for extra supplies. Just then, Sphinx walked out of the shadows and over to Panther. She slashed his flank with her claw. Panther: Ouchie! What in the name of Midnight was THAT for?!?! Sphinx: For being plain stupid you dumb wolf pup! Skye: Wait your wolves? Panther: Could you not tell? I mean, fierce, loyal, battle-ready, what did you not see if a wolves characteristics? Marshall: I mean, I didn't see your coat that well, so.... yah. All of the sudden, all the pups except Skye looked at Sphinx. Sphinx: What? Oh is it the blood in my flank? Don't worry; I can get it off. Rubble: No it's your eyes. Are they okay? Rocky: Rubbles right. One of thems purple and the other is red. Zuma: How is that possible, dudeett? Panther looked at Sphinx and motioned his head toward the entry way of the cave. Sphinx: Sorry but me and Panther need to go... Chase: So soon? Ryder: You can come back with us to our nice warm campsite. Panther: No we really have to g- His sentence was cut short by a long and terrifying howl. Panther looked half scared to death and Sphinx was crouching low to the ground in her hunting posistion. ???: Sphinx! Panther! Where are you two?! Jinx and Lynx and worried sick! Ryder: Pup come in here! ???: Panther! Sphinx! Chase: YOU. ???: Chase, good to see you too, BROTHER. They both growled at each other. A blue light cut infront of the mysterious husky that showed up out of nowhere and moved him closer rob Sphinx.